How to Cure Summer Boredom
by Look-Who's-Been-Loki'd
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Jinx Barton has some unexpected company during the summer while her parents are on vacation. Just a funny story I thought up. Story is much better than the summary, I promise!
1. The First Day of Summer

Me: I don't own MI. If I did, the second movie wouldn't exist. =D

I do own my OC.

WARNING: First chapter is kinda slow! It gets more interesting after this.

* * *

What started out as a normal day would prove to be anything but. The morning of the day in question had started out like any other. My alarm clock (stupid thing!) had woken me up just a bit too early for my liking. It was nice and cloudy outside, which made getting up even harder. Climbing out of bed, I tried to decide what I should do on the first day of my lovely and long awaited summer break.

The first thing I thought of was to plop down in my leather chair and do absolutely nothing for the entire day. But knowing myself, I quickly scrapped that lovely idea, knowing that I would probably just go crazy anyway. Wandering around my house for a while, I tried to think of something, _anything_ that I could do to cure my summer boredom.

When I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, my problem was solved. Drinking the last bit of milk with my biscuits and bacon, I knew I would have to go out for more, considering that I can drink about a gallon on any given day. After finishing off the last of my breakfast and changing out of my pajamas, I hopped into my car and drove to the Target store about thirty minutes from my house. Normally I would have gone somewhere closer, but considering my boredom, decided to go somewhere more fun, so I could piddle for a while.

Upon my arrival, I walked straight to the back to look for a few new pairs of fun, multicolored socks, having nothing better to do. Finding nothing that was to my interest in the socks, shoes, or clothes, I grabbed two gallons of ice cold milk and headed to the front of the store. And then I saw it. On the rack of new release movies was one of my favorites, obviously having just come out: Mission Impossible-Ghost Protocol. Smiling to myself, I grabbed a copy and checked out, now having the perfect thing to do.

Getting into my car, opening the windows, and plugging in my iPod, I drove straight home, ready to have some fun. Having my parents go on a two-month cruise to several exotic places presented the perfect opportunity to do whatever I pleased. Of course, there were the standard rules: no crazy parties (like I would throw those anyway!), no more than five friends over at a time, and no staying out after eleven, unless it was for a ten' o'clock movie. As always, I obeyed those rules respectfully. Other than that, I could basically do what I wanted.

Arriving at my house, I pulled my car into the garage and closed the door, leaving a crack in it just big enough for my cats. I unlocked the house with my guitar-shaped key and went inside, plopping my shopping bags on the dark granite countertop. After putting the milk in the refrigerator, I kicked off my shoes and headed upstairs to watch my new movie. While I cooked some popcorn in our popcorn maker, I popped the movie into the DVD player, and turned on the surround sound to a level that would have made my parents cover their ears.

"The president has initiated Ghost Protocol. We're shut down." The first words of the movie, before the play menu, resonated through the room as the classic "Mission Impossible" music began to play. After watching the clips on the play menu _at least_ five times, I finally pushed play. The movie began in Budapest. I watched intently, moving between almost crying at the look on Jane's face when Hanaway was killed, to laughing at Benji's antics, to being completely mesmerized as Ethan "stepped outside" at the Burj Khalifa. I had only gotten as far as the middle of the fight scene between Ethan and Hendricks in the parking garage, when I heard a car door slam.

Hearing the sound in what sounded like _my_ driveway, and hearing it followed by another car door slam, I paused the movie to look out the window. Seeing the front of an unfamiliar car in my driveway, but being unable to see who it belonged to, I turned the movie and TV off completely. Practically running to my room, I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows from where they hung on the wall, and headed downstairs. I had just loaded an arrow onto my bow when the doorbell rang loudly, eerily resonating through the quiet house. Clutching both my bow and arrow in one hand, I cautiously opened the door. And to say I was astonished was an understatement. There, at _my_ house, on _my_ doorstep, in person, and a good inch shorter than me, was Ethan Hunt.

* * *

You know you wannna click that button. =D Second chapter already underway. I should post it by the end of next week.


	2. Unexpected Company

Me: Still don't own MI. Still own my OC. =P

This chapter should be more interesting. =) Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.

* * *

_Clutching both my bow and arrow in one hand, I cautiously opened the door. And to say I was astonished was an understatement. There, at my house, on my doorstep, in person, and a good inch shorter than me, was Ethan Hunt._

_/_

My first impulse was to slam the door and run inside screaming. My second impulse was to drop my bow and arrow and entrap the incredibly cute IMF agent in the biggest bear hug ever. Fortunately for me (and my dignity), I was able to resist the urge to do both. Instead, I just stood there, bow and arrow hanging at my side, looking completely ridiculous.

After the initial shock of finding Ethan Hunt standing on my doorstep had passed, I realized that he was not alone. Behind him stood Jane Carter, Benji Dunn, and William Brandt. Finding my voice, I managed to get out a strained "hi?" before Ethan held out his hand for me to shake. "Jinx Barton? I'm Ethan Hunt. This is Jane Carter, Benji Dunn and William Brandt." I shook his hand cautiously, before lamely asking "Uhhh, how do you know my name?" He seemed to think about how he should answer for a moment, obviously trying to decide whether or not to blow his cover. "We're government agents," he said cautiously, "we have almost unlimited resources." He said, as if that explained everything. "Okay… No offense but, why are you here?"

Ethan shifted his weight uncomfortably. "We should probably go inside." He stated. I shrugged my shoulders before leading them into my house. I thought I noticed Ethan limping slightly, but shrugged it off, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that that was probably just the way he walked. "Make yourselves at home." I said, motioning to the living room. They looked hot from standing outside in ninety-degree weather in jeans, so I walked into the kitchen to get them some water.

While I was in the kitchen, I heard part of a shushed conversation between Jane and Ethan. "…really should tell her…won't blame you…failed mission…need to see a doctor…sure she wouldn't mind…" Their conversation was cut short by my coming back with the water. Tossing a bottle to each of the agents, who thanked me immensely, I asked them "What were you talking about? What should you tell me?" They looked at me in surprise, before Jane spoke. "You have extremely good hearing. Most people wouldn't have caught a word of that." "Thanks." I replied, crossing my arms, waiting for an explanation as to what they needed to tell me. Jane sighed and glanced at Ethan before beginning. "We aren't just government agents. We're part of a top-secret organization called the IMF, or Impossible Mission Force. We were sent on a mission to intercept sensitive information and documents from a man named James Donovan. We failed that mission. We ran into some trouble and Ethan was hurt." It wasn't until I looked at Ethan more closely that I noticed the small hole in the side of his right pant leg, right above the knee. The hole in his jeans was perfectly round. I knew immediately that it had been made by a bullet. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine." He said plainly, as Jane rolled her eyes the way I do when I have to do yard work. "You are not fine! You need to see a doctor!" She said frustratedly, as if this was not the first, or even second time they'd had this conversation. Ethan smiled slightly, shaking his head in amusement at how motherly Jane was acting. I couldn't help but smile myself as I looked over at Benji and Brandt. They too seemed to be quite amused, but not surprised. My guess was that they had gone through this dozens of times before.

Interjecting into Jane and Ethan's argument, which was becoming increasingly louder, I said, "Hey, I'll take you, okay? Actually, everybody can come so we can grab dinner on the way home. I don't have enough food for all of you, so unless you want crackers and tuna, I suggest you come with me." I figured enticing the agents with dinner would be enough to stop the argument, and keep me from having to eat the diet food pizza that would have been my dinner. Pulling my black and silver Dodge Challenger out of my garage, the agents all piled in -Ethan, Benji, and Brandt mooshed into the back seat, and Jane sitting up front with me- and we headed out.

The drive to the hospital was long, and coupled with the fact that I had no clue where it was, along with Benji's constant complaining about being squished, pinched, or carsick, made it even more unbearable. When we finally got there, everyone in the car had been about ready to duct-tape Benji's mouth shut.

Three hours, seven stitches, and two hundred dollars later, we could all finally leave. The wait had been especially boring, only made more interesting by the hospital staff having to scold Benji for trying to hack into the password-protected internet access on his iPhone, and the particularly loud argument from another room that had apparently occurred when the doctor had tried to keep Ethan overnight. By the time everything had been sorted out, everyone was exhausted. The drive to the closest restaurant was blissfully uneventful, as Benji was too tired to even complain.

_Finally_ arriving back at my house, I pulled my car into the garage and followed the tired agents into the house. For four people who were trained to hide how they felt, they certainly weren't doing a very good job hiding their exhaustion. Their clothes were wrinkled, their hair messed up, and Ethan's limp was much more defined now that he had no energy to try to hide it.

Showing them where they could potentially sleep -in the guest room, on the couch, or on various chairs- I left it up to them to settle it amongst themselves about where they would crash for the night. After taking a shower and changing into my pajamas, I climbed up the ladder to my elevated bed, or "The Nest" as I usually called it. Clicking off the light, it took me about ten seconds to fall asleep. Before drifting off into the land of oblivion, my last thought was, _"Jinx, your life is about to get a lot more interesting."_

* * *

Please click the magic blue button! If you do...well, maybe I'll give you a cookie. =)

(please keep in consideration that this is my first attempt at fanfic writing, so if it sucks, please say it nicely.)

* * *

NOTE: Next chapter may not be up until the end of June due to taking an 18-day trip to the Grand Canyon. I should have time to write a good bit while on the trip, but whether or not I have internet to post is another issue. Despite the trip, I will not let this story die!


End file.
